


more to you than meets the eye

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drawing, F/M, First Meetings, Nude Modeling, amputee Jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s been going to her art class for the past four weeks now and she still doesn’t know his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more to you than meets the eye

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick artist/model au marrish fic!

She’s been going to her art class for the past four weeks now and she still doesn’t know his name.

He’s beautiful in the type of way that’s genuine. He’s not arrogant or superficial like Jackson, or rugged and all muscles like Aiden either. There’s more to him than just his body that he reveals from underneath the crimson robe that he sheds every Thursday nights for figure drawing. In fact, Lydia still remembers the first day he came into the studio to model for her class. She can still remember the mixture of nervousness and innocence on his face, yet there was also a certain experience and knowledge of the world that she herself has yet to encounter in those bright green eyes of his.

She’s sketched the sharp line of his jaw, the groove of his corded neck, his broad shoulders and sturdy arms, the light blonde dusting of hair trailing down to his crotch over and over again that she’s possibly memorized every contour of his body with her pencil. She’s sketched the scars on his chest and his back, looking like stories imprinted into his skin, stories she wishes she knew.

He’s an amputee, his left leg replaced by a prosthetic from the knee down. No one knows why, but Lydia thinks she’s figured it out by now, especially when she noticed the impression around his ring finger the third week in.

She confronts him after class one day instead of heading straight back to her apartment like she usually does. She finds him in the back room of the studio, wearing a dark pair of jeans and she comes in right in time to see him slip on a teal v-neck over his torso. “Hey, you.”

He quickly turns towards her and she sees the way his eyes look her over, either observing or checking her out. She doesn’t mind either one. “You’re Lydia, right?” He finally says, his mouth curving into a small smile.

It surprises her that he knows her name. “Yeah, I am. How do you know?”

He laughs, “Professor Finwick can’t stop talking about you, he says you’re the next Van Gogh. And to be honest, I’ve seen some of your work. It’s...really amazing.” He looks at her in awe and Lydia would be lying if she said that didn’t throw her off guard a little, because it definitely did. He shakes his head then, sheepishly, “I’m sorry, you probably came here because you needed something. Is there anyway I can help you?”

She holds her sketchbook tighter to her chest and nods, pressing her lips together. “Yeah, you can actually. I need to draw three portraits with a common theme for my final project, and I was just wondering if you’d like to model for me?”

He looks surprised by her request as he sits down on one of the benches in the room. He glances up at her, raising an eyebrow. “What’s your theme?”

“The lives of soldiers after they come back home,” she says, her voice sounding incredibly loud within the empty space around them.

His brows fall at her answer and his face softens. “How’d you know I was from the army?”

Lydia shrugs, taking a seat opposite from him. “I’m better at reading people than you’d think.”

To her luck, he laughs again and she can’t help but think how much she loves his laugh. It’s warm and hearty and beautiful. “That’s funny,” he replies. “Did my leg make it obvious?”

She smiles, resting her chin in her palm. “Kind of. There were other things too though, like the fact that you have great posture and that you’re always so respectful, addressing the girls that would die to date you as “Miss”. You’re also impartial and realistic but you have ambition and drive. You’re so young yet your eyes show that you’ve seen so much, maybe even things you might not have ever wanted to see. And you have a crew cut, which you maintain, and that’s kind of ridiculous.”

He smiles, amused and intrigued at the same time. “Anything else you’ve picked up from reading me for the past few weeks?”

She crosses and then recrosses her ankles, taking it as a challenge. “You have trouble sleeping sometimes and I think it’s because of PTSD. You come in some nights with bags under your eyes and try to hide them with a smile. You worked for the Hazardous Device Team in the army and that’s how you lost your leg. And...you were married before.” Her eyes glance down to the impression on his ring finger again before meeting his eyes once more.

The smile disappears from his face and it’s replaced with a deep sorrowfulness that she can see in his glassy eyes. “Engaged, actually,” he corrects, looking down. “She broke it off with me after I came back from the army.”

“Because of your leg…?” He nods again, and Lydia feels something clench at her chest. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up.”

“No, it’s fine,” he tells her. “A friend’s told me that it’s easy for people to love you at your best, but it’s when you’re at your worst you realize who really loves you.”

“Your friend told you right.” She smiles at him and when he smiles back, something warm floods her body and her cheeks burn up a little. She’s never felt like that before. “I—I understand if you don’t want to model for me, I can always find someone else. It’s okay.”

He looks at her, confused. “When did I ever say no?”

Her face perks up, “so you’ll do it?”

He chuckles. “Sure, if you’re alright with hearing the not so happiest stories about me. I mean, I haven’t been in such a great place since...I came back.” She hears the sadness in his tone and in a way she relates to it.

She did lose her best friend after all.

“I know how you feel,” she says softly, not hesitating to place her hand over his and squeezing slightly. He doesn’t pull away.

“My name’s Jordan by the way,” he whispers, as if not wanting to ruin the gentle moment. “Jordan Parrish. But most people just call me Parrish.”

Lydia smiles. “Can I call you Jordan?”

Her request takes him off guard for a second, but then he nods, flashing her a grin. “Yeah. You can.”

They end up exchanging numbers and planning on meeting up the next day so Jordan can tell her more about his time in the army and now, outside of it. When she gets home later that night, she kicks off her heels and drops her things at her desk before collapsing on to her bed, a bright smile still on her face from earlier before when she was talking to him.

Four weeks later and she finally knows his name, and tomorrow she can’t wait to know more about him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
